Tfue
Turner Tenney (born: ), better known online as Tfue, is an American eSports player who currently resides in Florida. He has gained most of his success playing Fortnite, as he is best known as "The Best Player in the World". People claim Tfue is better than Ninja and better than the entire community of Fortnite. Tfue currently has over 4.7 million subscribers on YouTube with over 2.9 million followers on Twitch and streams every day. On June 8, 2018, Tfue and his friends, Nick Eh 30, One_shot_GURL, and FaZe Cloak, once set PC world record with the most squad killsever of 53. Although it isn't the record entirely, it was a PC record. 59 kills is the current record by Console players, and recently another squad team on PC made 59. As it was a squad for the Friday Tournament, they were still able to gather up the kills together while Tfue and Cloak won against Nick and One shot. History Tfue is a member and sibling of the JOOGSQUAD and had done a lot of collaborative videos on the channel containing trampoline stunts, surfing, scooters, and skateboarding before he was more into gaming as much as he does now. After awhile, he then done a lot of cliff and bridge jumping, which he successfully done. Tfue started off his own YouTube channel and Twitch channel as a Call of Duty and Destiny YouTuber / Streamer. He has also done multiple how-to videos and commentary videos. In late 2016, Tfue moved on to H1Z1, and has done multiple compilations of his best moments. Tfue then started playing PUBG a few months after it's release. Tfue only had 60,000 subscribers before getting success after being invited to FaZe on April 30, 2018. FaZe Tfue Twitch and YouTube both blew up at an exponential rate ever since joining FaZe. Controversy Tfue once uploaded a video called, "40 kill solo game (King of the hill)", and he was placed 6th. People has been saying that it was Set-up to be filled with Stream Snipers letting Tfue get the kills, without actually playing against each others most of the time. The video does have a high dislike ratio but still does have more likes. On May 17, 2018, Tfue was banned from Twitch for saying a racial slur. Tfue made a video explaining the whole situation. Tfue said he went to Tilted Towers and saw one person with a character having dark skin. Tfue said "Where is this coon?" and was thought to be racial according to his fans and Twitch themselves. However, the person's skin was from a Twitch Prime pack with dark outfits, not dark skin. Tfue has apologized about the situation. However, the next day after being banned from Twitch, Tfue's ban was reduced from 30 days to 7 days, meaning he was available on Twitch again by May 24, 2018. He started streaming again there and still streams now. Coincidently, one month after Tfue's ban on Twitch, Tfue's Fortnite account was permanently banned on June 22, 2018 due to selling accounts with rare skins, which was shown on Twitter by him asking for skins / accounts. Many people thought it was due to wall hacking, where you place a window and you can successfully go through it on the other side from the window. It was found that it wasn't the case. Tfue did create a new account called, "Not Tfue" with no skins. He said that he doesn't care about skins and / or is already used to it, so he played as a "default" or "no skin" player as people would call it, and still does it currently. Hacked On August 7, 2018, Tfue's media (Twitter, YouTube and Facebook) was hacked. His Twitter name was changed to 'FaZe Gurv' and the profile picture was a mysterious man. There were also tweets insulting other YouTubers and Fortnite Streamers, mainly towards Keemstar, Ninja and Myth. It also showed a Direct Message from Tfue and FaZe Kay, which contained privacy messages that was also mentioning FaZe Banks. The YouTube account featured a video advertising @ItzSatoshi and @Wtfloln*gger and the hackers spanking each other. On the @Wtfloln*gger Twitter account, it 'revealed' Tfue's password which was mainly criticizing Myth saying, "Tfues password is MythIsAFaggotWhoCampsInOneByOnesAllGame". The only problem for logging in was, Email was stayed blocked by the hackers, possible 2-step verification, and a possible phone verification. And on Tfue's Twitch, it contained Fortnite gameplay by hackers, and was on PS4. Jack Tenney, Tfue's brother, member of the JOOGSQUAD, did comment on Tfue's latest video containing Tfue and Ninja playing together, and mentioned that Tfue was hacked and is now trying to get Tfue's social's back and to also make sure the hacking never happens again. One day later, Tfue says he does not have access to his YouTube Channel. Also, Tfue's YouTube profile picture was changed to a termination profile picture, which automatically goes to it when their YouTube channel gets terminated. As Tfue was never terminated on YouTube, it was found out that Tfue's Google+ was suspended, which is connected to YouTube when it comes to usernames and profile pictures. On August 14, 2018, Tfue got his YouTube account back, and had changed it back to his current profile picture, but had removed 'FaZe' off his name. He then made a video explaining the situation to those who are un-aware, and said they had a long call with AT&T. Deleted On August 23, 2018, Tfue's YouTube channel had been closed by a hacker, which Tfue was hacked not long ago before. On the same day, his Twitch was suspended once more due to harassment. People had claimed that Tfue did not harass anyone, but his chat was. Tfue had announced on Twitter about his YouTube account and his Twitch channel, and said there will be more information later to come. Another Twitch streamer, Ninja, had said his YouTube account will be back later and his Twitch is not a permanent ban. Restored On September 5, 2018, Tfue's YouTube channel and Twitch account was reinstated. He had becamed the most viewed streamer on that day, surpassing Ninja and ironically made all the other Fortnite streamers lose viewers to watch Tfue. Quote *Suck my peen, dawg. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: May 31, 2018. *2 million subscribers: July 11, 2018. *3 million subscribers: August 5, 2018. *4 million subscribers: September 14, 2018. Video View Milestones *100 million views: July 15, 2018. *200 million views: September 12, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers